


I Am Batman

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Ben dress up as Batman and Robin</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Batman

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to celebrate Halloween by giving the gift of porn. Happy Halloween everyone

John was in a costume shop looking through the racks. The wire racks stood in lines like metal solders and above colorful masks looked down from their shelves. The air smelled like dust and mothballs and the green haired girl at the counter seemed more interesting in her magazine than in helping costumers. That was just fine by John, the last thing he wanted was some kid trying to talk him into the giant carrot suit. Although he would pay good money to see Ben dressed as the giant pink bunny.

John was just about to leave when he saw it hanging next to a spotted dog suit. The Batman outfit might have been made out of cheap polestar, but the grey and blue fabric took John back to a time when he would watch Saturday morning cartoons with his sister. He had always wanted to be Batman for Halloween, but his mom never had enough money to buy him a costume. As John handled the fabric he thought maybe shopping for costumes wasn't so bad, the suit even came with a utility belt.

*******************  
Ben looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and adjusted his black mask. He still looked less like The Boy Wonder and more like a clown and not even a scary clown at that. He wondered how Burt Ward was able to pull off the look. Next year he was going to pick the costumes. Maybe Superman. At least if he dressed as Superman he wouldn't have to wear a mask.

Ben walked out of the bathroom and pulled at his collar. 'Explain to me again why I have to be Robin.'

'What's a matter, Super Boot? You don't like the elf shoes and tights?' John said with a grin. He was sitting on the bed.

Ben rolled his eyes. 'I don't see why you get to be Batman.'

John stood up. 'First of all, I bought the costumes and second, you can't do the Batman voice.

'The hell I can't.' Ben lowered his voice. 'I am Batman.'

John smirked. 'I knew you couldn't do it.' John adjusted his cowl and stepped closer to Ben. 'I am Batman.'

Ben felt himself shudder and tried to ignore the way that voice went straight to his cock.

John pulled Ben into a kiss. When John's tongue came out and licked at Ben's lips, Ben opened his mouth and let John's tongue in. Ben was holding on to John and just as he started grinding his hips against John's when John pulled away.

'Quickly, to the Batmobile, Robin,' John said with a laugh.

As John walked out of the room Ben rubbed his face and tried to will his cock down. If that happened every time John used the Batman voice, it was going to be a long night.  
****************************  
It had been a long night. Ben had spent most of Olivia's party standing behind a strategically place pumpkin. If Ben didn't know better he would think John used the Batman voice on purpose. Now that they were home Ben (and John) didn't have to hold back.

Ben was pushed up against a wall, his tights were around his ankles. John was on his knees with his lips wrapped around Ben hard cock. Ben concentrated on how cold the wall was, on how he sweating inside his costume, anything to keep from coming, not just yet. John sucked and licked Ben's cock and when Ben felt his orgasm pool in his stomach, he looked down at John.

John should have looked ridiculous still wearing the Batman hood but damn if Ben wasn't even more turned on. Ben put his hands on John shoulders, the fabric was rough under his fingers, and watched as John's head moved back and forth.

One hard suck from John and Ben was coming. When Ben had finally emptied himself completely into John's mouth he felt himself slide down the wall and he sat in a heap on the floor. John sat next to him.

When Ben finally had the power to form a complete sentence, he looked deep into John eyes he said the first thing that came to his mind.

'Next year I get to be Batman.'


End file.
